1. Technical Field
Alternatives to conventional light bulbs and a light elements in general are disclosed which provide various combinations of white light, multi-colored light in the form of changing colored light shows through the use of RGB LED clusters, active ingredient vapor emission, sound emission, and which may be responsive to environmental conditions such as ambient sound, motion and light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating a pleasant ambience is an important aspect of interior home decor. This is often achieved through one or more combinations of pleasant fragrances, proper lighting, and lighting to enhance or create a certain mood. Lighting can also be combined with other functions such as air sanitization, air deodorization, and the controlled release of other actives such as certain insect repellents, and insecticides. Conventional products such as scented candles, mood lighting devices, fragrance dispensers, and the like, are commonly used to create a pleasant environment in the home. While those conventional products help to create a pleasant living environment and ambiance, they have their drawbacks.
For example, scented candles provide soft light and fragrance, which creates a pleasant mood. However, candles are a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings.
Traditional light fixtures and lamps do not provide the colored light effects, fragrance emission or other active emission that users often desire. Other than existing lamps, stand-alone aesthetic devices are available for providing desired lighting effects (such as color changing and the like) However, these devices take up space around the home, and add to the clutter that many are trying to avoid. Also, because such stand-alone devices are typically placed in highly visible locations, they need to be aesthetically designed to suit the personal tastes of different categories of buyers, requiring additional design costs and considerations.
Conventional fragrance dispensers, such as plug-in diffusers, can provide pleasing aromas in a relatively inexpensive, compact package However, such conventional fragrance dispensers generally take up outlets and are often located out of sight, causing a user to forget to adjust or refill the device While these fragrance dispensers may also provide light, because the devices are used in existing electrical outlets, they are generally positioned too low to provide effective lighting features, other than to operate effectively as a nightlight.
Further, numerous needs exist for the combination of white light and/or colored light with other volatile active emission other than fragrances such as air sanitization, air deodorization, the controlled release of insect repellent, aromatherapy volatiles or other non-fragrant materials, any of which may be combined with fragrant materials if necessary to make a room or living environment more enjoyable.
Finally, conventional light bulbs are relatively unattractive and need to be hidden by a lampshade or housing. The issue is the bulb or cover portion of the light. Fluorescent bulbs also suffer from a lack of aesthetics. Therefore, there is a need for improved light sources that are more aesthetically appealing and that would not necessarily require a shade or housing when used in or around the home